Recently, in a display device, a method for directly printing a bezel shading pattern on a substrate has been used instead of using a separate bezel structure in order to achieve the weight reduction and thinning.
Korean Patent No. 10-1391225 discloses the technique of forming a bezel pattern using a photosensitive resin composition. However, conventional photosensitive resin compositions for forming a bezel pattern contain a large amount of a diluting agent in order to dilute high viscosity, and there is a problem that a pre-bake process is required at a high temperature before exposure. Furthermore, in the method for producing a display substrate in the related art, a photolithography method or a screen printing method is used in order to form a bezel pattern. But in the case of the photolithography method, there is a disadvantage in that the production costs for forming a pattern are expensive, and the process is complicated. In the case of the screen printing method, the thickness of a formed pattern due to high viscosity of a composition is increased to several tens of μm, and accordingly, there is a problem that a step difference occurs between the bezel layer and the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a method for forming a bezel pattern having a thin thickness and a soft taper and a sufficient light shielding property as compared with the conventional method of forming a bezel pattern